


Write to me

by Platform_Fanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platform_Fanfics/pseuds/Platform_Fanfics
Summary: Hermione sits at home in London over the summer reading books and waiting impatiently for her friends to write to her. Then she remembers another who had wanted to hear from her that summer: the handsome boy from Durmstrang who had escorted her to the Yule Ball.





	Write to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.
> 
> We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_ _

It was an overcast day in London and a greyish light shone through Hermione Granger’s bedroom window. Hermione was staring at an open book on her desk without really taking in any of the words. Her eyes were stinging ; she had been reading for a while. Perhaps she needed to take a break.

Hermione closed the book and scanned her desk: a few piles of parchment were strewn over the wooden surface. Harry’s letters had been frequent but brief that summer. Given that Harry was still living with his Aunt and Uncle, Hermione supposed that summer in Little Whinging held little excitement for Harry. Ron had written one time in that whole summer ; lazy of him really. Hermione had written a few letters to Ron, but why bother writing another one when he couldn’t even be bothered to write back? 

On the other side of the desk, Hermione noticed a folded piece of parchment sitting next to her desk light. Hermione smiled at the memory – Viktor Krum pulling her aside and trying to place the parchment in her hand without people noticing. _‘__Write to me’_, he had told her. Hermione had not yet written him a letter. She still didn’t really understand why Viktor had taken so much interest in her. She was a simple, Muggle-born girl from a simple London home who read books and he was a celebrity Seeker from Bulgaria. 

Still, she remembered fondly the night of the Yule Ball. She remembered walking down those stairs feeling like a princess from one of the bedtime stories her father read to her as a child. How many people had stared in awe at her as she entered the Great Hall on the arm of Viktor Krum. How he had led her flawlessly through that very first dance. And that gentle kiss on her hand that had made her gush. Though Viktor was not the smartest boy she had ever met, was certainly a gentleman. Hermione’s only regret was allowing Ron to ruin the night for her with his rudeness.

Hermione opened her desk drawer and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. Hermione didn’t know what to write exactly, what could she say to someone who’s life must be far more exciting? She decided it didn’t matter. He had asked her to write, she should say something. She pulled out her quill, dabbed it in ink and began to write. 

_Dear Viktor,_

_ I hope you are having a wonderful summer. I am sorry it took me so long to write, but I came across the address you gave me. London is nice enough during the summer but today it is a little foggy. How is your summer faring? What is it like during summers in Bulgaria? I can imagine you must be so busy with Quiddi t ch practice but I hope you gave time to do something fun.  _

_ I will admit I was worried about writing to you. I was afraid I may sound boring. I have done little this summer other than attend plays and concerns at the theatre with my parents and read a lot of books. Whenever I am home I love to read books by Muggle authors that my parents have in their library. These are the stories I grew up on or heard my parents talk about, before finding out I was a witch. I am reading a novel by a Muggle author called Tolstoy . Anna Karenina, one of my mother’s favourites.  _

_I have been thinking a lot about the Yule Ball and how I had really enjoyed dancing with you. I still don’t know exactly what it was that made you want to ask me, but I am so glad you did. You were so kind to me and made that night truly special. _

_My friends have not been writing much to me and so it would be so lovely to hear back from you. I have written a return address on this letter for you, in case you decide to return my letter. _

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione enclosed the letter in an envelope. Before she had a chance to change her mind, she handed the letter to an owl and sent it on its way. No sooner had the letter been sent, Hermione felt a pang of nervousness, but it was too late. The letter was on its way to Bulgaria. In any case it didn’t matter, it was unlikely Viktor Krum was ever going to write back to her. 

A few weeks passed. The sun shone in London and Hermione was sitting outside enjoying the warmer weather. She was now reading Emily Bronte’s Wuthering Heights, another favourite of her mother’s. The light wind rustled the trees around her. An owl landed next to Hermione and startled her, dropping an envelope and flying away. Another letter from Harry maybe? No, it wasn’t the right handwriting. Hermione put her book down and opened the letter. 

_Dear Hermione, _

_I was so happy to get your letter. I admit I had my doubts that you would write to me but I hoped you would. _

_As I write to you I am sitting by the Black Sea. It is very warm and the sun is out. The sea looks so beautiful. I would love you to see it one day, it is one of the most lovely parts of a summer in Bulgaria. _

_ You are right in saying that Quiddi t ch practice with my team does take up a lot of my time. Our loss at the Quiddi t ch World Cup was pretty devastating for our country and so our team is under a lot of pressure. But I do get some time to sit by the sea and enjoy the summer. It is peaceful and a chance to get away from fans. _

_I can picture you reading your books by your Muggle authors. I remember watching you read when I was at Hogwarts. How focused you were on whatever you were reading. That was when I thought about asking you to the Yule Ball, but I didn’t think you would accept me. I think you might have thought I was too stupid. I know I am not smart or good at conversation. And I struggled to say your name, which was quite embarrassing. But I think about the Ball too. You looked so beautiful coming down the stairs in that blue gown, like a Nymph floating into the sea. I still see it in my mind. I enjoyed dancing with you, hearing your laughter. _

_It warms my heart that you wrote to me. I hope I hear from you again soon. Please don’t ever think I find you boring. And tell me more about your Muggle authors and the theatre, and all about your summers in London. I really do want to know. _

_Viktor Krum. _

Hermione felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. She had never thought Viktor to be so poetic with his writing. Hermione thought back to the man who had kissed her hand that night and her heart soared.  She hurried inside and gathered a quill and parchment and sat down in the sunshine to return the letter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy


End file.
